Final Bottle
by somnambulism
Summary: [Shounen-ai RenHoroHoroRen, possible One Shot] Horo-Horo drinks the last bottle of milk. When Ren finds out, what happens?


Final Bottle

Title: Final Bottle

Pairing: Shounen-ai RenHoro/HoroRen

Summary: Ren runs out of milk, and Horo-Horo drank the last bottle. What happens when an attempt to find more milk turns out unsuccessful?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. A man by the name of Hiroyuki Takei does. And I guess 4Kids does too. Both are crazy druggies. Neither of them shall sue me, because I have nothing of value to them (Unless either likes fanfiction?). –Hides-.

A/N: Written because I need a RenHoro fix early in the morning. And this is all that's keeping me from going Fushigi Yuugi crazy and writing a fanfic about that.

"Kisama."

The Chinese Shaman with a cowlick twitched repeatedly, staring at the empty shelf in the Asakura refrigerator that usually supported bottles of milk. Slamming the door shut, the fuming vertically challenged boy exited the kitchen, proceeding to where he knew Horo-Horo would be.

The bluenette happened to be sitting on the porch, under the stars, drinking a bottle of milk. Turning, he faced Ren, a wide grin topped by a milk moustache crossed his face as he lowered the bottle. 

"Hey, Ren!" greeted Horo-Horo cheerfully. However, his cheeriness subsided as Ren twitched once more, fists clenching at his sides, a leer of kwan-dao's penetrating the Ainu-idiot.

            "Horo-Horo. What. Are. You. Doing?" questioned a still-fuming Ren.

            "Drinking milk and looking at the stars."

            Ren twitched. Again. "It is midnight, and that happens to be the last bottle of milk." He stated, trying to remain calm, though failing miserably. "MY LAST BOTTLE OF MILK! Kisama!"

            "Oi! Oi! Chill!" Horo-Horo quickly stood, rubbing away his milk moustache as the kwan-dao was whipped out from who-knows-where, and now pointed at his near-bare chest. The wielder of which was a very displeased looking golden-eyed youth. It was Horo-Horo's turn to twitch.

            "Last words?" Ren asked irritably.

            "….Want some?" Horo-Horo shakily offered the remnants of the bottle to Ren.

            "Kisama!" Ren used the kwan-dao to shatter the bottle, sending a small amount of milk across the porch floorboards, and causing Horo-Horo to wince. "I bought thirty-three bottles of milk eleven days ago! You had my last one just now! You know I drink milk at midnight –every- night! Baka kisama!"

            "Gomen! Gomen!" Horo-Horo apologized, relaxing slightly as the kwan-dao was put away. "Hm. I'll make it up to you!" the bluenette beamed. "I'll buy you more milk!"

            Ren remained leering. "Horo-Horo. What. Time. Is. It?"

            "Time to get a watch?" Horo-Horo answered cheerfully. Apparently, he was wide-awake no matter what time of day, or night. Ren's glare told him to be serious. "…Midnight?" he answered in a quiet voice.

            "Tell me, Horo-Horo. Do you think any store would be open this late?"

            "Yes?"

            Ren scowled, smacking his forehead and turning away. "Kisama. We are going to find a store then. Because you said so, and because," pausing, Ren shot another glare over his shoulder at Horo-Horo. "I need my milk."

            Horo-Horo pouted, but decided he might as well go along with it. He was hoping Ren wouldn't catch him in the act, and instead blame the lack of milk on Yoh. But, did any of his plans ever go right?

            "I'm going to get dressed." Ren muttered, re-entering the house.

 Horo-Horo reluctantly followed, going off to his own room as well. He was careful not to awake the sleeping Manta and Yoh as he snagged his jacket, sliding it on over his sleepwear, and doing similar with his shorts. Being as quick as he could, he then went back outside, pausing in the doorframe as he spotted Ren leaning against the porch post, staring up at the stars, moonbeams illuminating his pale face and the permanent scowl fixed upon it. The Ainu admired the Chinese boy, allowing his azure gaze to study Ren's slender, feminine frame, resting upon the other's golden eyes in admiration. How could someone be so perfect, so unique, so—

"Stop staring at me."

-Aware of others around them.

"S-staring? Hah...hah...I wasn't staring!" Horo-Horo stammered, tensing up a bit as he stepped on to the porch.

"Kisama…" Ren muttered, making his way off the porch and onto the sidewalk without another word. 

Horo-Horo frowned, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, gaze falling to the ground solemnly as he followed after Ren, who did not even look back his way as he spoke.

"Where is the nearest convenience store?" questioned the Shaman sporting a midriff-revealing shirt and his ultra-poofy pants, which Horo-Horo had noticed previously in his observation of the perfection that was called Ren, and assumed he hadn't even gone to sleep yet tonight. Did that boy ever sleep? Horo-Horo bet he was cute when he did…

"Horo," Ren twitched, noticing Horo-Horo not replying, he now looked back his way, golden gaze meeting azure, which was focused now upon him rather than the sidewalk. Horo-Horo directed his eyes elsewhere, cheeks turning a tinge of pink. It may have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn Ren's cheeks were similarly pink…though it may have been from anger…

"Oh…uhm…" That was a good question. Horo-Horo paused. Where was the nearest convenience store?

"You don't know?!" Ren twitched as Horo-Horo looked back at him, sheepishly shaking his head. "Kisama!"

"Gomen…" Horo-Horo murmured as they both ceased walking. Ren's fists were clenched once more, and he was fuming silently.

"Kisama…there are at least thirty-three convenience stores in Tokyo, and you know of _none_ of them?" scowled Ren.

"Ehe…right."

"Useless Ainu-idiot," Ren muttered, turning and continuing his walking. After a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk, hearing Horo-Horo's boots plodding the pavement behind him noisily, Ren twitched once more. Horo-Horo was driving him crazy. He felt the bluenette's gaze boring into his back as well. Ren, for once, wished Horo-Horo would not admire him so much. With Horo-Horo's gaze constantly upon himself, it left Ren unable to look Horo-Horo's way. Wait…why would he want to? Shaking himself mentally, Ren realized his mind had wandered, causing himself to not focus on where he was going. 

Which was when a telephone pole decided to jump out right smack dab in front of him and cease his movement. Slamming into the pole near comically, it caused him to fall backward. His fall was broken by something soft and warm, and when he snapped back to reality, the first thing he saw was blue.

Horo-Horo caught him?!

Resisting the urge to explode into laughter, Horo-Horo helped Ren back to his feet, a small grin on his face, and a blush tinting his cheeks once more. The giggles subsided as Horo-Horo watched Ren dust off his clothes, fume, walk past the pole, and give it a sharp kick once on the other side. "Kisama."

_Ainu-baka. Look what you did now, _Ren thought, annoyed_, because of you, I ran into a _pole_. _Grumbling under his breath, Ren tried fighting off the heat he felt on his cheeks. Despite being an Ice Shaman, Horo-Horo felt warm. Unusually warm…yet…pleasant. He stopped his train of thought there, incase another telephone pole would decide to attack him.

Horo-Horo continued following Ren, this time at his side. The silence was annoying him greatly, though his mind was on the Chinese youth; gaze upon the sky. 

The Ainu's thoughts were interrupted by Ren shortly after. "Kisama! It's closed!" Ren growled, kicking at the door of the store. "The only one for a good few blocks, too! And it's _closed_!"

Disgruntled still, Ren and Horo-Horo returned to the Asakura household, and into the kitchen. Ren continued digging through the refrigerator, hoping to have overlooked a spare bottle somewhere. Anything would do. He just _had_ to have his milk if he wanted to remain healthy. Missing even one serving of milk could prove disastrous.

Horo-Horo hopped up onto the counter, watching Ren absently as the boy continued his fruitless search. A small frown was on his face as guilty emotions swept over him.

"Sorry…" Horo-Horo apologized in a mutter as Ren slammed the refrigerator door shut, kicking at it before sending a leer the bluenette's way.

"Kisama! You owe me _big_ for drinking that." Ren sneered, watching as Horo-Horo slid off the counter and onto the floor, still frowning. Ren eyed him, "You don't even drink milk, do you?!"

"I…wanted to start, Ren. You're always marveling over it, you know. I just wanted to see if it could do me some good. Besides, I wanted to see if it could make me perfect…like you," Horo-Horo said, voice carrying an unfamiliar tone of seriousness which caused Ren to pause, golden eyes studying the other.

"Perfect? Kisama! I'm not perfect!" Ren exclaimed, placing a hand on his hip while the other dangled at his side loosely. He relaxed slowly in the silence that followed, gaze never leaving Horo-Horo. "…you are."

Horo-Horo bit gently on his lip, studying Ren quietly.

"Kisama. I'm not pointing out all your 'finer qualities', if you are asking for that." Ren stated, knowing that was why the Ainu had paused. More silence followed, which was quite unusual for the both of them. Let alone when they were in the same room with each other.

Then, suddenly, Ren felt warmth surround him once more and wash over him as the taller boy captured his lips. Tensing up immediately, the Chinese shaman's golden orbs widened, filling with confusion as azure ones shut slowly.

Was Horo-Horo…kissing him?

Feeling the Ainu's arms wrapping themselves around his waist, Ren relaxed slightly. Why –did- Horo-Horo feel so warm? His tension was slowly disappearing as Horo-Horo pulled away, gazing deeply into Ren's eyes. Ren stared back into pools of blue, shock returning as a crimson blush overtook his face. Horo-Horo was pink, too, slowly releasing Ren's waist.

"S-sorry…" Horo-Horo murmured, though felt Ren's hand upon his arm, and the stern stare he was getting from him.

"Iie…" Ren ordered. "You're…warm."

"Ehh?" Horo-Horo raised his eyebrows, so much so that they vanished beneath his headband. 

A small grin likeness to the Cheshire Cat crossed Ren's features. "You're warm, Horo-Horo." With that, Ren slid his arms around Horo-Horo's neck, pulling himself back into the Ainu's warmth, this time taking claim to Horo-Horo's lips in a deep kiss. The Chinese Shaman felt one of Horo-Horo's hands leave his waist; traveling across his bare stomach to the first frog tie on the Chinese-style vest he wore. Deepening the kiss, Ren made no move to pause him. 

           Though, unfortunately, the two were interrupted as a certain young Ainu girl entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and looking as if she had been awoken.

"Kyaaaaa! Omigod! Onii-chan~!"

~Owari~

A/N: Well. That was fun. Yay for my first Mankin fanfic!

I hope no one was out of character here (Though I secretly suspect they were). 

Don't forget to review!


End file.
